siete lunas
by andrea.villamagua
Summary: eran momentos de paz donde se originan amores, peleas y la busqueda de la amistad y hermandad perdida, que se recupera a traves de una batalla por la dignidad, en la que poco a poco se involucran los dioses
1. Chapter 1

_**siete lunas**_.

Todos los personajes de saint seiya pertenecen a masami kurumada y a todos sus ayudantes, yo solamente tomo sus nombres para escribir mi historia y despertar mi imaginacion.

capitulo 1

Era un día cualquiera en el santuario, y los caballeros dorados se encontraban entrenando a sus pupilos en sus respectivas casas después de la batalla contra hades y la reconstruccion del templo sagrado de atenea, quien en agradecimiento le devolvio la vida a cada uno de sus caballeros después de la guerra sagrada, pero como es una mujer incorfome y con un presentimiento demasiado negativo aun en esa epoca de paz, le asigno a cada uno de sus guerreros un pupilo, pero como se encontraba muy ocupada con lo de la fundacion y del santuario, no tuvo tiempo de buscar, asigno a sus 5 caballeros de bronce como alumnos del templo sagrado de la diosa atenea, pero como le seguian faltando para sus demas caballeros decidio convencer a su compañeros de la niñez, estas y estos con una respuesta positiva le dieron un momento de paz a saori.

Fue cuando el patriarca shion dio la orden de que fuesen a entrenar en el coliseo con las amazonas y esperaran una visita, que era para su diosa y sus caballeros,que aliviaria la tension de saori.

-en el momento menos esperado llegaran- les repetia el patriarca a los caballerros que mostraban muestras de enfado ante esta situacion, aunque por ahi habia ciertas exepciones...

el se retiro y empezo el entrenamiento que se habia pospuesto por esta situacion ya que habia pasado unas dos semanas y no habia señales de los supuestos alumnos o en rara situacion segun ellos alumnas y tambien de su queridisima diosa que no daba respuestas y no se la habia visto en todo ese tiempo, pero sabian que era tiempo de paz asi que dudaban de algo malo le hubiese pasado...

aunque la mayoria tenian alumnos y solo quedaban algunos sin estos pensaron para que mas gente en el santuario solo quedaban unas pocas armaduras y que seria de ellos, guardias o algo parecido, pero al fin ordenes son ordenes no habia que rechistar

-en el momento menos esperando llegaran-dijo mascara de la muerte imitando al patriarca frente a los disgustos de siete caballeros en particular que no dudaron en amargarse toda la mañana

-sabes,guarda un poco de respeto tu ya tienes aprendices... y por que molestas-le reclamaron shaka y mu

-de lo que sepa ustedes dos tambien los tienen carnero y florecita a menos que quieran ir a vacacionar con sus mamis...-dijo de forma amenazadora de la cual estos retrocedieron y se sentaron con sus pupilos a observar el entrenamiento...

al caer la noche se pudo disipar un clara luna llena que iluminaba el santuario, y mientras se paseaban por los alrededores de esto, shun se percato de una precencia extraña pero a la vez conocida que los demas lo tomaron como raro, pues nada sintio lo que decia shun y siguieron su camino al santuario y sus respectivas casas que al estar cada uno dentro de estas dispuestos a ir a dormir sintieron el cosmos apagado de su diosa y se encaminaron a su ayuda, en el camino el caballero de andromeda iba recordando su pasado en el orfanato...

_**flash back:**_

_**se veia una tarde soleada y en el campo se divisaba un grupo de niños y niñas jugando y en un rincon una estaba llorando y estaba siendo consolada por un pelivede, un rubio y sus dos "hermanas"mayores las cuales trataban de animarse ya que su separacion era segura..y..**_

_**fin de flasback.**_

-shun..shun...shun-dijo seiya sacando de sus recuerdos a su amigo el cual empezo a soltar unas lagrimas silenciosas que ese recuerdo produjo, pero se las seco inmediatamente al volver a sentir otra vez ese cosmos que sintio en el pueblo... al llegar a la estatua de atenea donde estaba saori se fijaron que estaba sangrando y estaba incosiente por la perdida de sangre, en su socorro observaron que su muñeca fue atravesada pero por que cosa, pasaron dos horas y se acercaba la media noche cuando saori empezo a pronunciar ciertas y extrañas palabras...

aclaraciones:es el primer fic que escribo asi que disculparan faltas de ortografia, mala redaccion y algo de incoherencia, se aceptan sugerencias, espero que les guste actualizare temprano se los prometo...


	2. Chapter 2

todos los personajes de saint seiya pertenecen a masami kurumada y a todos sus colaboradores, yo solo los uso para despertar mi imaginacion...

capitulo 2

al despertar y al pronunciar unas palabras poco entendibles y de muy raro acento y pronunciación comenzó a darse una mínima sospecha de que algo malo estaba sucediendo y les esperaba algo al quedar bajo el cuidado de unos caballeros, daba un momento de tranquilidad en el santuario que se volvia a sumergir en una profunda traquilidad.

La luna llena cada vez era mas hermosa y el santuario se embellecía rotundamente, al volver la calma y el silencio ciertas figuras aparecian con la luz del astro, en un momento se nublo el cielo y una llovizna cayo sin opacar la luna, mientrasas tanto en la casa de aries, mu sentía precencias muy extrañas y desconocidas pero pensó que se trataba de turistas como todo el tiempo, las figuras se movían entre la lluvia con largos sacos, sus cabellos revueltos cubrian sus rostros y parecian buscar venganza...

El caballero de aries notaba esas precencias por lo que empezo a dudar de turistas...

- maestro, por que no se va a dormir, si quiere yo hago guardia...

- no kiki no es necesario, andale a dormir te recuerdo que tienes que entrenar mañana...

- esta bien maestro, descanse...maestro quienes son esas que se acercan

- que.. - fue lo unico que avanzo a decir mu

En un instante aquellas figuras que merodaban en el santuario atacaron rapidamente la primera casa, haciendo que su guardian caiga, pasaron como rayos, mu ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de dar vuelta y mirar a lo que se referia kiki fue tan rapido, estava lastimado pero no era una herida grave, y lenvantandose activo la alarma para que el santuario estuviera alerta y el comenzo a ascender con su armadura y pudo divisar que las figuras se movian tan veloces que ya estaban en geminis se preocupo y empeso a subir mas veloz pero no las alcanzaria asi que se teletransporto pero no pudo llegar a donde el patriarca sino hasta la casa de virgo y cayo un poco debil por la herida causada que al principio no parecia nada pero hubo algo que no había notado tenia una herida profunda en un costado y esta no paraba de sangrar pero cuando se lo hicieron solamente sintió el ligero empujón y ...en ese momento supo como lo hirieron...

- mu te encuentras bien - dijo shun trayendo gasas para curarlo acompañado de shaka

- que paso mu- dijo shaka

- cuidado- dijo mu empujando a shaka y shun recibiendo la pequeña flecha plateada en su hombro izquierdo, aquellas figuras eran veloces por lo que medio santuario fue atacado en menos de quince minutos, al curar a mu de sus heridas, corrieron hacia donde el patriarca pero esas misteriosas personas ya estaban atacando piscis asi que por se guridad otra ves se teletransporto mu con los dos recidentes de virgo que uno parecio reconocer a alguien entre los atacantes...

- estas seguro mu estas un poco debil..- dijo shun

- tranquilos lo importante ahora es llegar donde saori- dijo mu- oh no han llegado donde el patriarca hay que apurarse

Mientras ellos se teletransportaban hasta donde estaba saori, seiya y aioros iban a topandose con hyoga y camus pues shura estaba donde saori, corrieron hasta el cuarto del patriarca...

- bien- dijo mu algo recuperado, apareciendo al instante frente a una saori debilitada, palida y casi con su cosmos apagado, la unica duda era que le provoco eso, mientras tanto matenia una feroz batalla con las siete chicas que habian derrotado medio santuario...

En medio de la batalla, llegan seiya y los demas, pero seiya y hyoga parecen reconocer al igual que shun a esas figuras pero sigjen su camino hasta su diosa...

- me canse de jugar con este papelito- dijo una de ellas, el patriarca se sorprendio y empezo a temer por lo que continuaria- atraccion de estrellas - dijo haciendo que el patriarca desa pareciera dejando su casco, ellas decidieron avanzar lentamente para dar tiempo al raton de correr...

En alguna parte del mundo , debajo de una gran laguna se encontraba el patriarca junto a seis personas conocidas...

En la recamara de atenea estaban algunos de los doce dorados y algunos de bronce, un silencio sepucral invadio la habitacion haciendo que todos se estremecieran, corrio una suave brisa por la habitacion y solo quedaron de pie shaka, mu y shun, los demas fueron golpeados han veloz como lo habia sido antes mu...

- shun?!...- dijo una de ellas

-ahhhh?!- dijo el mencionado...

N/A: bien que les parecio quedo un , no fue mi culpa ya lo habia escrito antes pero se me borro y me toco volver a hacerlo asi que quedo menos interesante y mas corto, se aceptan sugerencias e ideas y perdon por mala redaccion y faltas de ortografia. Besos y abrazos, felices fiestas y actualizare temprano


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

El caballero de Andrómeda se sentía raro al ser el objeto de miradas de todos por las declaraciones de la chica de la que tal vez no recordaba, pero por lo menos se resolvió una de sus dudas….

-shun..., ¿tú la conoces?-pregunto shaka disimulando un poco su enfado...

-mmmmmmmm no… de lo que recuerdo-dijo el interrogado confudido pero alegando demencia y respondiendo con una mentira tan solo para salvar su pellejo….

-oye shun ella no es….-dijo seiya abriendo su boca donde no le llaman pero como siempre llega ikki a salvar a su hermanito de cualquier situación y tapándole la boca al Pegaso simplemente se enojó al ver a aquella joven y a sus acompañantes reconociéndolas a todas temiendo por saori y shun(N/A: que les conste les pedí ideas así que se me ocurrió algo raro pero algo).

-no es momento de llorar, es hora de actuar y hacer lo que se nos pidió, entiendes….-dijo la líder ya bastante enojada y confundida por la extraña reaccione ikki y su hermano…

-¡QUE!...-dijeron todos los presentes poniéndose en guardia listos para luchar, el ambiente era tenso e incómodo más que la que pareció reconocer a shun volvió por su saco sin cubrir su rostro y solo mostrando su antifaz de plata se veía ya no un rostro nostálgico sino uno lleno de odio al ver a saori… (¿A que les recuerda este antifaz?)

-ATRACCION DE ESTRELLAS- dijo la líder haciendo que todos viajen al lugar donde se encontraba el patriarca claro encadenados y con un campo de fuerza que les impedía usar su cosmos, quedando así en el cuarto de saori, shun, shaka y mu que evitaron ser enviados como a otra dimensión por el muro de cristal de mu…..

La sorpresa fue mayor para ambos bandos no se esperaban algo así….

-bien, Ayane tu turno demuéstrales el poder de un satélite…-dijo la líder

-está bien-dijo la peliroja-colision estelar-dijo ella partiendo el muro en pedazos haciendo leves heridas a os tres caballeros…

Poco a poco se acercaron a saori con cara de preocupación, se miraron entre ellas y acordaron con la mirada, la vieron se acercaron a ella y a su lado ubicaron a los tres caballeros levemente heridos tomaron sus manos, alzaron algo sus cosmos y los curaron, pero para saori se necesitaba más esfuerzo así que aumentaron más su cosmos cayendo débiles frente a la joven diosa.

En ese momento se repusieron los jóvenes guardianes y se sorprendieron al ver a saori levantada y mirando con ternura a las chicas ellos se sorprendieron por tal esto pero en ese se dieron cuenta de la situación….

-shaka, shun, mu, vayan por los demás, para hacerlo sáquenle el espejo a la rubia apunte en dirección a la luna llena y volverán los demás

Tal y como dijo saori aparecieron al instante sorprendidos y aún más por la decisión de saori y por lo recién conocido...

-ellas son las nuevas alumnas, fueron mis hermanas adoptivas, mu te llevarás a ala pelirroja shaka y shun a la rubia, la castaña, y la pelilila, aioros a la pelinegra, Camus a la peli azul y a la peliverde, cuídenlas y hagan lo posible para que se recuperen lo más pronto posible, porque…

-no te atrevas- dijo una voz

N/A: que les parece me demore mucho por la pruebas casi no tengo tiempo pero hare lo posible por r actualizar pronto. Te resolvió alguna duda asalea y les recomiendo volver a leer ya que modifique el segundo capítulo...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3...

- antes de que empieces, por favor me puedes decir que tienes en contra mío, leí todos tus fics hasta los que no publicas, por que tanto rencor..

- mmmmmmmmm no es rencor es imaginación, jejejeeejejej por que lo dices

- por que caigo mal parado en todos tus fics..., te voy a acusar con ikki...

- no, no, no esa no era mi intención...

Bueno mientras resuelvo este lío sin tratar de morir vamos con los tipicos créditos( por que tenemos que hacer esto)..

Todos los personajes de saint seiya pertencen a masami kurumada y colaboradores yo solo los uso para escribir mi histoia y despertar mi imaginación...

Al escuchar aquella ronca y tenebrosa voz que despertaba curiosidad y temor tanto en caballeros como satelites, la linea entre la paz y la guerra se habia cruzado de nuevo y una nueva guerra santa comenzaba...

La diosa de la guerra inmediatamente, se levanto, no paso por desapercibido el cosmos grande de un dios que acercaba de manera repentina al santuario para recuperar lo que le pertenece, mientras tanto el caballero de aries, relacionaba los hechos sucedidos, uniendo asi el rompecabezas de aquel alboroto y lio, al salir de sus pensamientos se percato de que no era una sola persona la que se acercaba, si no dos o mas, aquellas tres figuras al parecer eran la entrada de las divinidades, la sorpresa no fue mas grande cuando los tres angeles de artemisa salieron de la oscuridad conjuntamente con su diosa, apolo, afrodita y hefesto, quienes salieron respectivamente guardados bajos sus respectivos guerreros, al parecer esas sietes mujeres tenian que ver con el olimpo, para que las divinidades pisen el objeto de deseo y guerra entre ellos, ellas deben ser una pieza fundamental, tal vez el desconocimiento, cooperaba a falsas esperanzas y suposiciones que siempre provocaba tensiones con daños colaterales para ellos y la tierra..

Las guerreras del olimpo poco a poco despertaban , con dificultad por el esfuer hecho, la palidez de sus rostos denotaba debilidad y temor frente a la situación presentada...

- atena, mi hermana, has vuelto a demostrar tu postura en contra de los dioses al estar junto a los humanos, vuelve al olimpo con nosotros y trae contigo al a reencarnacion de hades, y por supuesto a las satelites guardianes de zeus y su hija, tu...

- artemisa, mi hermana mayor, mi deber como diosa protectora de este planeta, mi obligación es estar aquí, en cuanto a hades el fue derrotado y por lo tanto shun dejo de ser el uerpo que albergaba el alma de hades...

- atena hermana nuestra , por que cuidas la vida de estos seres tan ingsinificantes, por que no eres mano dura..

- por que la vida es el milagro y regalo de los dioses, por lo tanto ellos son mas fuertes como lo demostraron en la batalla de hades, demostraron el poder del amor de la esperanza y de una risa ante cualquier situacion , eso los hace mas fuertes...

- veo que tu decicion de quedarte con esos parasitos ha sido clara- dijo la diosa afrodita mostrando desprecio- entonces nos llevaremos solamente a las guardianas..

Des pues de aquellas palabras los tres angeles de artemisa se dispusieron a llevar su cometido, icarus se dispuso a llevarse a la palilila que aun estaba debil y desmayada, pero en un instante el caballero de acuario se cruzo en su camino impidiendole el paso a toda costa...

- no me importa quien seas no te permitire que te lleves a mi hermana menor que desaparecio a la muerte de mis padres - dijo el caballero de acuario dispuesto a luchar por su hermana...

- tu hermana..- dijeron todos a coro sorprendidos por aquella revelacion de un momento a otro en verdad la joven no se parecia en nada al joven acuariano, su piel palida cabello lila sensibilidad y ojos , hacian que estos dos parecieran distintos...

- bien eso quieres- dijo icarus lanzando descargas al caballero

- polvo de diamantes- dijo camus pero el ataque del angel era mas fuerte que el suyo asi que cayo abatido por aquella corriente electrica, el ángel se dispuso a acabar con todo de una buena vez, el caballero de cisne trato depelear contra icarus, pero el caballero de Escorpio se lo impidió...

- mi lo, dejame ir que acaso no ves a mi maestro..- dijo hyoga resignado al ver la cara de milo, docko y mu...

así el ángel sin mas obstaculos, lanzo el mismo ataque hacia camus con mayor intensidad, pero algo se interpuso, la propia hermana de camus recibio el ataque quedando asi fuera de combate , sin antes caer al lado de su hermano, para darle un extraño brebaje , que una vez que se lo dio a el, ella tambien lo ingirio asi pudiendo volver a levantarse junto a este...

- hermano sabia que estabas vivo..- dijo samila tratando de ahogar unas lagrimas, mientras otras se escurrian de su rostro...

- yo sabia que te encotraria- dijo el caballero de acuario soltando lagrimas silenciosas, conmoviendo asi a todos menos a las divinidades...

El momento era el menos indicado para un reencuentro, ya que thesseus, habia paralizado a la pareja de hermanos para separalos, pero la satelite era mas fuerte que los angeles al igual que sus seis compañeras, se pusieron enfrente, y estuvieron dispuestas a combatir contra los angeles, los astros, las rosas y las virtudes, nombres tan raros que despertaron sonrisillas y risas ahogadas, la situación empeoraba las chicas no querian irse, y las divinidades querian llevárselas a toda costa cueste lo que cueste...

EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL MUNDO...

- sorrento, sorrento...- decía de los mares llamando a su ex marima..

- seño poseídon- exclamo sorprendido

- sorrento, escuchame bien tengo misión para ti...

Esas palabras despertaban curiosidad en el joven que desde hace mucho tiempo no habia oido esa voz y luchado por la persona que la emitia, sin embargo, se encontraba distraido, grandes cosmos luchaban sin cesar y el dios no esperaria mas...

Volviendo al santuario las satelites no querian marcharse, y las divinidades no se irian de ahi con manos vacias, sin embargo un meteorito colisiono acompañado de un rayo, lluvia y neblina...

N/A: QUE TAL EH ME DEMORE SOLO POR LOS EXAMENES QUE ESTUVIERON DIFICILES

JEJEJE, MAS QUE IKKI SE VENGO ME QUEMO MI DEDITO PERO NO DE PREOCUPEN EL GORRION ME LA VA A PAGAR Y POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIeWS PARA SABER COMO MEJORAR SI, Y GRACIAS A ASALEA 19 POR TU COMENTARIO... BIEN SIN MAS..

- esperame un ratito, te canze a quemar el dedito que emocion..

- no le veo la gracia...

- eso te pasa por meterte con mi hermanito, ah y esto por lo de la confusion... AVE FENIX..

mientras esquivo esto y trato de sobrevivir les dejo hasta la proxima semana chao besos y abrazos


End file.
